


Power Levels

by AwkwardOctopus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Consent, Improvised Sex Toys, Masturbation Interruptus, Mild Language, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardOctopus/pseuds/AwkwardOctopus
Summary: Hunk runs a routine diagnostic on the power systems in the castle and discovers an anomalous reading coming from Pidge's room. He draws all the wrong conclusions and catches Pidge in the midst of testing a very special experiment. She decides that he can help, and from there, it's all chemistry.





	Power Levels

When they had first awakened the lions and formed Voltron, Pidge wouldn't have dreamed of wasting her time with something as unnecessary as a sex toy. They were all so busy, first with getting the castle secured and cleared of Galra corruption, and then later with building and utilizing the team to save the universe. But even the most dedicated of galactic heroes ended up with downtime, and only so much of that could be spent training, repairing and improving. After weeks of being cooped up in the ship, Pidge felt about ready to burst. 

 

She'd channeled what she could of her energy into the search for Matt and her father, of course, and that work could keep her distracted from all but the most insistent of urges, but even that progress stalled and stopped in between missions. Currently she was processing data she'd pilfered off of the wreckage of a Galra console, but it was going to take hours for the computer to finish compiling it, if not days. With little else to distract her, Pidge had found herself… preoccupied. She'd had all the toys she needed back at home and then later, at the Garrison. It's not like keeping them hidden from prying eyes had been a problem, and she could easily make whatever she needed without drawing unwanted attention. 

 

Now that she'd been in space for months, it had become clear that she'd have to figure out something for herself if she wanted it- even if she could manage to find something acceptable at a commerce area of some kind, she couldn't exactly just  _ ask _ the rest of the team to look the other way while she shopped for sex toys. The idea of it made her blush and her core tense, and she gawked at her body's reaction. These were her teammates! She ought to have a little more self control, she scolded herself. However, once the idea had been planted, there was little she could do to avoid thinking about it. It spurred on her decision to build a solution, and finally one evening, her prototype was complete and ready for testing. 

 

Pidge had been on edge for the full day's training- not distracted, but jumpy and tense. She'd managed to punch Lance in the face once when he'd come up behind her to hand her a towel, and Keith had left the training room with an assortment of bruises after they had done some sparring. She felt a little proud of herself for that one, because Keith was fast and if she could land a few on him, she could land a few on Galra soldiers. Dinner was a quiet affair, or as quiet as it ever was with Lance and Hunk involved in a meal. After, Pidge had excused herself to work in the lab where she'd initiated the next phase of a data filter in the search for Matt. When that failed to distract her any longer, she made a show of stretching and announcing that she was going to bed before heading there and locking the door behind her. 

 

The machine was similar to one she'd always wanted at home but couldn't afford, shaped like a half cylinder on it's side with a phallus protruding from the round edge. She'd set the machine to vibrate at increasingly more intense settings on a dial, and the dick would spin gently at the turn of another. She personally thought there was so room for improvement on the design, but she figured that re-creation was easier to start with when it came to machinery she was going to fuck. Besides, she'd already known mostly how this one worked, having looked into creating one for herself before leaving Earth. It had been mostly simple to acquire the parts for it here and there. It had been far more difficult keeping it a secret from the team, but she hadn't gotten heads or tails of anyone else's sexual escapades onboard, and she wanted to return that courtesy to her teammates as best as she could. 

 

Still, she'd had to do some testing of the noise pollution from their bunks as well as some inconspicuous walks around the castle at night to see what she'd have to contend with. Allura and Coran had quarters in the older sections of the castle they had used before cryostasis, and had little reason to be hanging around where the team stayed at night. Shiro's room was closest, down two halls. Pidge couldn't hear anything from the intersection of their hallways even with her radio turned all the way up, and the sounds started leaking in around six feet from the door. In other words, only someone who had come to see her would be able to hear anything at all, which was perfect. 

 

Finally, she set up the towels and the equipment she'd created, unable to contain her smile as she worked. She'd been craving something more than her own fingers for ages, and now she'd finally get some much needed relief. Unprompted, images of her teammates relieving their own stress popped into her mind, and despite her gut reaction to suppress them, they continued all the same. Shiro's broad back and shoulders rolling as he moved, Lance's coy smile from between her thighs, Keith pinning her against a bulkhead and staring down at her with intensity... Pidge stopped trying to restrain her imagination as she got started. 

 

\------------------

 

Hunk hummed happily to himself as he slotted the final two connections together, sliding out from underneath the console and dusting himself off. When he turned back to it, it came on with a tone and he grinned, fist-pumping the air. "Alright! Go Hunk, ace-engineer! Pew pew!" He made finger guns at the console, celebrating his progress. He'd given himself plenty of time to fix this, but it had turned out to be so simple, he had plenty of time to relax this evening. Sliding the console into diagnostic mode, he decided to run a random power diagnostic to get started. If he came back and it had died again, he'd have to dig deeper into the system. 

 

"Well...I can hop in the shower while I wait for this to run. When I get back it should be done and then I can go get a bedtime snack!" Hunk reasoned, before slipping off to his own room to shower. When he was squeaky clean and feeling refreshed, he returned to the console. The diagnostic had gone off with no issues and the console was still lit, but it had come back with an abnormal power reading... What could that be? The training room and galley were both powered down, and there was a normal power draw from everyone's quarters except Coran, who was apparently asleep from the minimal power drain. But Pidge's room was a spike in energy, even for her. Sure, she liked to build her own stuff, but Hunk couldn't think of anything she'd been working on lately that would suck up that much juice. And they had seen some power surges before, when the Galra corruption was making the castle malfunction...

 

Hunk was moving before he'd really finished his train of thought, worried about his teammate. Pidge was smart, she could take care of herself, of course. He'd bet on her before he bet on himself making it out of a doughy situation- but maybe she'd been caught while she was asleep? After all, she'd told everyone she was going to bed earlier, so the power draw couldn't be something like a project or computer. Pidge had her processor for her data scrubbing in the lab, which had been reading as normal...

 

When Hunk finally turned the corner to Pidge's bunk and approached her room, he heard a soft noise that got louder as he got closer. A muted  _ whirr _ like an unbalanced servo, a soft regular  _ thump _ that he couldn't identify, and when he listened more closely, a wet sound that made him think of flesh. Panic seized him as he pictured a torture device of some kind harming Pidge while she was helpless, and he froze with his arm raised to knock. A sharp groan from inside set him into overdrive, and he was jamming in the override on the door lock before he could even process his own actions. 

 

The sight that greeted him was like something out of a wet dream. Pidge was perched on top of what was obviously a hand-built sex machine, flushed and red, wet where she was connected with it and with the controls clutched in her fingers. And her face- Oh shit, her face was pissed. Hunk's hearing clicked on all at once and he caught the tail end of her shrill comments. "-nd SHUT THE DOOR, HUNK." Realizing what she was saying, Hunk's face flamed red himself and he swung around completely to face the doorway, then slapped his hand on the door control so it slid shut with a  _ woosh _ , inches from his nose. He stayed that way, processing what he'd seen, what Pidge was saying. 

 

"What the fuck? Hunk?! Hello!?" Finally, Hunk opened his mouth and words dribbled out, all at once and with no real direction. 

 

"Fuck I didn't mean to walk in on you holy fuck Pidge I was just doing a diagnostic and I heard you being tortured and I thought the castle was going to kill you and  _ holy fuck Pidge, that was so fucking hot _ -" The slapping sound of Hunk covering his own mouth was loud in the otherwise quiet room, Pidge having gone silent while Hunk rambled. Squeezing his eyes shut, Hunk tried to control his breathing, which only resulted in him catching a whiff of the room, heavy with sweat and sex, which brought back the image of Pidge riding the toy again, and he throbbed. He was hard already, the idea of sweet, beautiful, smart, strong Pidge getting off enough to push him well into his own arousal. 

 

He should go. He was in Pidge's room, intruding on her while she was- when she was _ very  _ busy. And he had just said she was hot, like some kind of creep. What was wrong with him? He reached out to open the door to leave, resolving to write her a nice long letter apologizing before he went off with Yellow to die alone- when her voice cut him off and made his body freeze. "Wait." Fuck. Shit. She was going to kill him. That was okay, he deserved it. He was about to throw himself at her feet when she spoke again, voice reedy and high but still herself. "Hunk. It's- I mean. I'm not mad." Hunk unsqueezed his eyes, but he was still tensed and still turned around. 

That wasn't what she wanted. She should get up- get off the toy, get cleaned up, talk to him. That would be responsible. But she was horny and Hunk wasn't leaving and she had thought about this more than once on her own. 

 

"You could come... here?" She patted the ground behind her, and Hunk was so dumbfounded that he turned back towards her to look where she indicated. That got him another eyeful of her body, and he blushed further, brain stalled on the image of her. He'd done his own share of fantasizing, but Pidge was even more beautiful than he'd imagined. The battle armor did nothing to accentuate the way her arms were corded with muscle, or the lines in her thighs from the strain of keeping herself up... With a groan, Hunk nodded eagerly and clambered around to sit where Pidge had said, careful not to touch. Grumbling, she reached back and yanked on his shirt, pulling his chest flush with her back. 

 

"Closer. Support me." She commanded, and Hunk felt another hot throb at the realization that she would use him just like the toy to get what she wanted. If he wanted. Which he did, very much so. Doing as she said, he slid up until her body was cradled in front of him and she could get an even better angle on the machine. Suddenly it buzzed to life and he jumped at the power, not expecting it to be so strong. Pidge just sighed and squirmed a little, finding the spot she wanted and then leaning back against Hunk's chest. 

 

Unsure, Hunk just watched over her shoulder as Pidge started up the rotation, and the jump in her body was instant. She tensed and then relaxed, over and over, and the urge to grab her was almost too much. Hunk leaned down to whisper in her ear, suddenly finding usual volume too loud. "Can I touch you, Pidge?" He asked, and she nodded enthusiastically, moaning lewdly when his big hands came down on her hips. She used the leverage to grind down, crying out as the rotation hit her g-spot just right. Edging up the controls, Pidge's voice got louder and louder as she writhed. Hunk found himself grinning as he watched, and he risked a soft kiss on her shoulder to test the waters. Hunk had always been affectionate, even to casual lovers, and he wanted to shower Pidge with it but didn't want to overstep- this was all moving so fast, he wanted her to feel safe. 

 

He needn't have worried. Pidge groaned and turned her head to kiss him, taking control immediately. He should have known that she would read him like a book- take away his worries, show him what was okay. Did she know how much she meant to him? Had she seen it all along? Hunk didn't care, moving his lips gently as she directed him, only nipping as she withdrew, almost petulant at the loss. She huffed a laugh, tilting her head to one side so he could mouth at her neck. "I dreamed about this... about you. You're so sweet, Hunk. I wondered if you'd like me... if I would scare you off..." The softening of her voice betrayed her existing worry, and Hunk pulled away from the soft skin of her neck to murmur his reply. 

 

"You're sometimes scary but I'll never leave because I'm scared. You mean too much to me. Besides," He shifted his hands so that one large palm pressed down on her abdomen, gently but firmly, and Pidge arched up with the sudden pleasure that spiked in her gut. Hunk's other hand came up to press back gently on her opposite shoulder, and the resulting angle made her groan and twist and pulse with ecstatic intensity. "You aren't the only one who dreamed about this." Pidge flushed, a little embarrassed and a lot turned on. Deciding that she'd been on edge long enough, she thumbed up the vibration a little at a time until finally she peaked, twitching and squirming while Hunk held her down on the machine. Alone, she would have climbed off already, but he took her higher and kept her from falling, too. 

 

After she stilled and the machine slid into silence, they both panted into the humid room together. Pidge let herself enjoy for a moment before she squirmed, needing to move off now. Her legs were weak, however, and she turned to look at Hunk. "Would you help me-" She didn't get to finish before Hunk was lifting her like she wasn't an adult human being, and setting her softly on the bed. She grinned at his display of strength and patted the bed next to her, but Hunk hesitated as he looked up and down her body. Pidge tilted her head, then raised an eyebrow. 

 

Hunk's face flamed red again, but he looked determined as he leaned over her for a kiss. When he pulled back, he glanced along her body once more before asking in a rush, "Do you think I could, maybe, gently, eat your pussy while I jerk off?" He took a big breath and continued. "I know you're probably really sensitive and maybe you don't want to and that's totally fine and I can just lay here with you because that would also be amazing-" Pidge grinned and silenced Hunk's rambling with her finger, pulling him down for another, hotter kiss. This time she didn't go easy on him, drawing his tongue to meet hers and showing him that she was still plenty willing. 

 

"Go ahead, Hunk. I trust you." She smiled as she pushed him back lightly, allowing her thighs to part and giving him the best view he'd ever seen in his entire life. She was certainly well fucked and pink, the vibrating saddle leaving her tender and sensitive and wet. But her thighs were also streaked with lines from where she'd tensed around the machine, and he could see the gentle curve of her ass disappearing into the blankets under her. The image was nearly enough to have him coming untouched, but he didn't want to waste the permission she'd given him. 

 

Dropping to his knees on the floor beside the bed, Hunk grabbed Pidge's thighs and pulled her down so that her cunt was close enough to his face. He kept his attention light at first, the warmth of his breath, the kisses on her inner thighs, a tiny, quick lick at a time. But as she began to wind back up, he was more insistent, strong tongue alternating between stroking her clit and lapping up the wet slit of her. One arm wrapped around her body to keep her still before him, while his other hand was busy stroking himself, enough to keep him sated but not enough to pull ahead of her. He wanted another orgasm from her before he would come, wanted her to come apart in his mouth. 

 

After a few more moments of his attentions, she did just that, breaking into happy sobs as his tongue brought her to the top again. It was different from the force of the makeshift toy, because Hunk was more dancing with her body than fishing around in it for her pleasure. She twitched as she watched his face contort as he came into his own cupped palm, and she wondered vaguely if he would let her suck him off next time.  _ Next time _ . Holy shit, was she already thinking of next time? She could hardly believe they'd had a  _ this _ time, and how were they going to deal with that? Oh boy, what had she done? 

 

This time, Hunk was the one to save her from her thoughts. He used tissues from her bedside table to clean himself up, both his hand and his face, and then flopped down unceremoniously next to her. The physics sent her into the air enough to make her yelp, and then they were both giggling and hugging one another as if they weren't both fucked out of their heads and mostly naked. When the laughter finally faded and they caught their breath, Pidge found herself looking into Hunk's face as they curled up in the covers. He spoke first, surprising her. 

 

"The amount of energy your little friend over there draws is a bit much. I think I can help you tune it so that it doesn't set off any more of the castle's safety features during diagnostics." While it was theoretically chastisement, the tone he said it in implied that Hunk would actually love to help Pidge make any modifications to her sex toy that she wanted. Pidge's face heated and she squirmed, sighing at being caught. 

 

"I forgot to check the input wattage before I started. I just assumed the first motor would limit the draw but I guess..." She grinned. "I just got a little too excited to try it out." She admitted, and Hunk blinked owlishly at her for a second before her meaning dawned on him. 

 

"Is this the first time you used it? Ohmaigosh,  _ Pidge _ ." Hunk whined, his spent cock giving a half-hearted throb. He'd helped Pidge initiate her hot sex toy. Holy shit. He was such a lucky person. He found himself nuzzling into her neck and she laughed as his hair tickled her jaw, the warm weight of him comforting after so much stimulation. She hadn't exactly planned any of this, and the terror she'd felt when Hunk burst into her room ready to save her had been immense, but she couldn't think of a better potential outcome. She hoped he felt the same way. 

 

"So, uh... I didn't mean for you to find me but... That was kind of amazing Hunk. I'd like to do that again. And maybe other things. With you." She looked away as she spoke, feeling awkward about the sudden confession, but Hunk was having none of it. 

 

"Yes! Thank goodness, I was worried you wanted me to leave and thought I was gross or something." He admitted, and she just shook her head, smiling. He was the same old Hunk as he always was. Her suspicions were further confirmed as he continued. "But do you think we can grab a snack first? I was going to go do that before I thought the castle had taken you prisoner..." 

 

Pidge laid back on her bunk and closed her eyes, listening to Hunk's voice as he filled her in. Yes, she could get used to this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of Big Poly Family Voltron, so if anyone would like to see an addition of Lance or Shiro or Keith, please let me know and I might consider a sequel. Thanks for reading!


End file.
